Worlds Collide
by HunterCade
Summary: When Percy, Annabeth, Will, and Nico go to England for a vacation they encounter a whole new world when they meet a couple of wizards named Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They must act together to help defeat a new threat - to both worlds.
1. Getting Ready

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so I want to know what you think** **of it. Please review and let me know what I did wrong or what I should do better. You can also tell me what you think of the story and offer ideas, too. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't worry. I am not Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling. I think I would know if I was.**

Annabeth POV

"Percy, you do not need seven blankets for one plane flight to England!"

"But, Annabeth, three of them have tridents on them."

"Percy," I warned.

"Okay, okay," he answered, "I'll only bring two."

"Two! Okay, okay, fine. That's it, though."

"Okay," Percy responded, hopefully giving up.

Percy and I were going to England for a couple weeks because it has amazing arcitecture that I needed to see. We also needed a bit of a break. Will amd Nico were also going. It was probably a good thing that Will was going because, knowing Percy, it was good to have a doctor on hand. He would manage to find some sort of trouble. We left the next day, and Percy was being difficult with packing. It's a good thing he has me, because he's pretty hopeless. I love him, but he is.

"Annabeth?" Percy questioned, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Are we going to continue packing?"

"Yeah, okay." I said looking down at the two blue and gray suitcases open before us. Mine was mostly full, but Percy's - well, we were working on that.

"These shorts?" he asked, holding up a pair of khaki shorts.

"Yes, it's summer, remember. But make sure to bring a couple pairs of jeans. It rains sometimes in England."

"I know," Percy said, rolling his sea-green eyes. "You've only said that like, I don't know, twelve times, maybe more." He shrugged, then turned back to the suitcases. "Hmm, how many Camp Half-Blood shirts should I bring? How about four?"

"That sounds good, but you should bring other shirts beside your Camp Half-Blood ones."

"Really?" he whined.

"Yes, Percy. You can't wear the same kind of shirt every day."

"Hmph," Percy grunted.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Oh, stop complaining. You have other shirts that you like." I said, standing up and going towards his closet. "What about this one?" I asked, holding up a blue striped shirt.

"Sure," Percy answered, getting up to join me in front of his closet. We were at his house, getting ready for the trip. Before I came, I had already mostly packed my suitcase, but I wasn't quite done. I had brought a bag full of clothes to try and finish my suitcase with Percy.

I gave him the shirt to put in his suitcase, along with a couple others. "Really? This one?" he asked, handing me back the red shirt I had given to him in the pile.

"Yes, that one." I said, passing the shirt back to him. He made a face, but put the shirt in his suitcase anyway.

"Does anybody want a blue cookie? They are freshly baked," asked Percy's mom, Sally, as she walked into the room.

"Is that even a question? Of course I want one," Percy exclaimed. "Do you want one, Annabeth?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

Percy grabbed three off the plate Sally was holding, shoved one in his mouth, handed one to me, and then ate the other one, a little more slowly.

"Percy, slow down. You're going to choke!" Sally scolded.

"I'm fine, Mom. I saved the world twice! I'm not going to die from choking." Percy responded.

"Okay, continue packing. Let me know if you need anything," Sally said to both of us as she left the room.

"Alright, Percy," I said, when Sally left. "We're almost done. You just need a couple pairs of shorts and pants."

"Okay, how about all of these?" Percy asked, holding up a couple pairs of shorts and pants.

"Those are good. We're done with your suitcase. All we need now is your toiletries and carry-on bag." I responded.

"Alright. I'll get toiletries in the morning, but we can do the carry-on bag now." Percy said, grabbing a backpack from his closet. "Okay, what do I need?"

"Umm . . . let's see. You'll probably need something to do on the plane, some drachmas to contact people via the Mist, a water bottle to fill at the airport, some nectar and ambrosia, and, of course, Riptide."

"What about my phone?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, bring that." I answered. "I almost forgot that Leo made it possible for demigods to have phones." Leo installed a device on mortal phones so the signal could be hidden from monsters. While he was trying to make the device - well, let's just say that Leo had to fight off a lot of monsters.

"What about snacks?" Percy asked, as he gathered all the items I had named and put them in his backpack.

"Really?" I asked, fixing Percy with a stare. "Do you think about food all the time?"

"Pretty much," he answered.

"We can get snacks at the airport. Also, maybe lunch for on the plane. Okay, I think we're all done." I said as I gathered my things. "Good job, Percy. See you tomorrow, bright and early."

"Ugh," Percy complained. "Getting up early was never my strong suit."

"Deal with it," I said, pecking Percy on the cheek. "Bye, love you."

"Love you, too." I heard him mumble as I walked out the door.

"Bye, Sally. Bye, Paul." I called to Percy's mom and stepdad. "Bye, Elaine." I said, a little more softly to Percy's seven-month old sister.

"See you tomorrow, Annabeth. I'll make sure Percy is up in the morning." Sally said, as Paul waved from his seat on the couch.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." I said, walking out the door. I headed back to the apartment I was renting for the summer. Percy and I were going to Camp Jupiter for college in the fall, and we weren't staying at Camp Half-Blood this summer. Sure, I spent most days there, but the apartment was worth it.

When I reached my door, I pulled out my keys and unlocked it. I entered my apartment and set my stuff down. I grabbed a backpack and got my carry-on bag. I made a quick dinner, then got into pajamas, turned out the lights, and got into bed.

Hopefully I would have no dreams tonight.

 **Okay, I hope you enjoyed that. That chapter was more for my benefit, then anyone elses, so I could practice writing in Annabeth's POV. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will hopefully be in the story in the next couple chapters. So, sorry if it was slow, but, trust me, it gets better.** **I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but I hope it's soon.**

 **Please review, and critism is welcome, just don't be mean.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Airport and Arrival

**Sorry I haven't updated. I had a busy summer and school has also been busy. I also had a major writer's block halfway through the chapter.**

 **I got several new ideas for fanfictions. Those should be posted soon, so check them out if you have the chance. And I should get the next chapter of this fanfiction out sooner than I did this chapter. I'll try to update around Christmas, if you celebrate it. If not, well then December 25. I have a two week break around that time period, so I should have time to write.**

 **Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be in the next chapter, though they won't meet Percy, Annabeth, Will, and Nico quite yet. Hope you enjoy and please review if you have the chance.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Annabeth POV

No such luck. Well, I didn't exactly have dreams, but I relived memories. Having Luke and Thalia find me after I ran away from home. Talking with Percy on the way to Las Vegas. Questing with him across the Sea of Monsters. Percy going across the United States to save me while I was holding up the sky. Kissing him before he exploded Mount St. Helens. Taking a knife for him in the Battle of Olympus. Thinking I was going to lose Percy when the gods offered him immortality. Actually losing him a few months later. Finding Percy only to go to Tartarus. Fighting the giants and defeating Gaea. After that memory my alarm went off.

I sat up, full of excitement. I got ready quickly, grabbed my suitcase and backpack, ate a quick snack(we were going to get breakfast at the airport), and went outside. I was locking the door to my apartment when a heard a sort of growling behind me. I turned around.

A hellhound. "Come on," I muttered to myself. The hellhound started to lunge for me, but I quickly sidestepped and it missed. I turned towards it while grabbing the knife hidden in my boot. I had gotten a new one after the war against Gaea. When the hellhound tried to lunge again, this time with its mouth open, I quickly stabbed it in the side. The now dispatched hellhound turned into a pile of golden dust. "I better not be running behind now," I told the pile of dust.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and hailed a cab on the street. I told the driver the address of Percy's house. "Can you wait here a couple minutes," I asked him. I quickly ran up to Percy's apartment. Sally opened the door.

"Annabeth!" she said, "Percy's grabbing his stuff."

"Okay," I responded.

"Come on in."

I stepped into the Jacksons' apartment. Percy was coming out of his room.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yep. Just let me say goodbye to my family."

Percy said goodbye to Sally and Paul and then hugged Estelle for a good minute. "Be good, little girl," he told her. "I'll miss you." She giggled and hugged him back. I waved goodbye to them and turned to Percy.

"Alright," he said pecking me on my cheek, " Let's go." Percy picked up his suitcase and backpack and we walked out to the waiting cab.

"We're meeting Will and Nico at the airport." I told him.

"Okay," he said," let's go to the airport, then."

Will POV

I walked over to the Hades cabin from cabin 7 with my suitcase and messenger bag. I knocked on the door. A annoyed voice came from inside, "What do you want? I'm trying to get ready?

"Do you want to go to England or not, Death Boy?" I said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah," the response was from the cabin.

"Well come on, then," I told Nico as the door opened and he came out, carrying his stuff. "Let's go," my boyfriend answered with a smile.

I smiled back, "We should probably tell Chiron we're going to take off.

We exchanged a brief kiss and then started walking towards the border of camp. Chiron met us next to the car that Argus would drive to the JFK airport.

"Be careful," he told us, "and tell Percy that, too, please.

"We will," I told Chiron, "don't worry."

"Okay, have fun. We'll be waiting for you when you get back," the instructor told Nico and I as we got into the car. As we left Camp Half-Blood, I saw Cecil, Lou Ellen, and a few other campers wave by to us. I waved back.

On the way to the airport, Nico and I discussed what we wanted to do most in England. I couldn't decide. Nico said he wanted to explore a different country. he also mentioned that he had been to England once before World War I.

When we got to the JFK Airport, I saw Percy and Annabeth waiting by the front doors.

I waved to them. Annabeth saw me and waved back. Nico and I got out of the car and grabbed our suitcases, my messenger bag, and Nico's backpack. I waved goodbye to Argus. He acknowledged me with a nod of his head and drove away.

I walked up to Annabeth and Percy with Nico a couple steps behind me. "Ready?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at me with an eager smile. "Of course I am! I've been looking forward to this trip for months."

I gestured to the door. "Let's go, then."

We walked inside and got in the line to check our suitcases. After a couple of minutes of waiting, we got to the front of the line. We went up to the counter and and each of us handed the person behind it our suitcases.

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and I then got in the line for security. There were no problems going through. We arrived at our gate with about 20 minutes left until boarding.

Nobody had eaten breakfast yet, so Annabeth and I went to go get bagels, orange juice, and waters for the plane. We found a place pretty close to our gate. When we reached the front of the line, the girl working there asked me what I wanted. I told her, "1 blueberry bagel, 2 chocolate chip bagels, and 1 everything bagel, regular cream cheese, strawberry cream cheese, four orange juices, and four waters please." Annabeth paid when we got our food and drinks and we headed back to our gate.

Annabeth put the food in her backpack and I passed out the drinks. We were going to eat on the plane. Nico then suggested that we should all go to the restroom before getting on the plane. There were now about 10 minutes until our plane was boarding. Nico and I went first, while Percy and Annabeth watched our bags. When we got back, Percy and Annabeth went to the restroom.

The first group of people started boarding the plane. We were in the next group. Annabeth told us that the plane ride would last about 7 1/2 hours. It was now our turn to board. We handed the flight attendant our tickets and boarded the plane. Everyone found their seats. Nico and I were on one side and Percy and Annabeth were on the other. Annabeth and I were on the aisle and Nico and Percy were in the middle.

I looked over at Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was consoling Percy. "You're okay. You're okay. Remember, Zeus gave you clearance to fly. He gave you permission. He'd be crazy not to." She looked up. "Sorry, Zeus!" This caused a couple strange looks. Annabeth looked at Percy. "You're going to be fine."

Percy told himself, "I'm okay. I'm okay." He pulled

I looked at Nico. He looked nervous, too. "You know you're going to be fine, right?"

"Yeah," he told me,"doesn't stop me from being nervous, though."

"I know." I grabbed his hand. Recently Nico had been more open about our relationship in public. When we had just started dating, he wouldn't hold my hand or kiss me in public.

"Ahem," a voice said. We both looked up at the same time. A blonde girl, probably 18 or 19 was standing in front of us.

She pointed to the seat next to Nico. "That's my seat," she said pointed to the empty one next to Nico.

"Right," I said, standing up. I gestured for Nico to stand up, too. We moved out of the way, so the girl could get to her seat. Once she was settled she turned to us and said, "I'm Emily, by the way."

"I'm Will and this is Nico," I said to her.

"Alright," she answered, nodding.

I looked over at Percy and Annabeth again. Percy was looking at something on his phone and Annabeth was reading. Sitting in the seat next to Percy was a middle-aged man, but he seemed kind of suspicious. He was wearing these strange robes. Maybe a monster. We couldn't go anywhere without attracting attention, could we. Good thing Percy could manipulate the Mist.

I then pulled out a book to read and Nico pulled out his headphones and iPod to listen to music. About fifteen minutes later we were told to put all mobile devices in Airplane Mode and the plane got ready to take off. A flight attendant was going over safety rules, and a couple others were making sure the overhead compartments were closed.

About five minutes later, the plane took off. I could see Annabeth making sure that Percy was okay. His hands were shaking gripping the armrest and his knuckles were white. Nico wasn't much better. As children of Poseidon and Hades, Zeus didn't like them to fly. Who knows what they would have been like if he hadn't given them permission.

"Hey," I told Nico, "you're okay." He was shaking, too.

"Are you afraid of flying?" Emily asked Nico. I didn't notice before, but she had a British accent. She must be returning home to England.

"A little bit," Nico told Emily. Lowering his voice so only I could hear he muttered, "More like afraid of Zeus blasting me out of the sky."

I couldn't help it, I snorted. Emily looked over at me. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Emily shrugged while Nico and I shared a look. I thought we were now in the air, but I couldn't tell because of the closed window on Emily's side. Sure enough, a couple minutes later the intercom came on, saying that devices could now be taken out. Percy and Nico now seemed okay. A little shaken, but that was to be expected.

I leaned over the aisle and asked Annabeth, "Is Percy okay?"

"Yeah. I think he'll be fine."

"Alright," I answered, settling back into my seat after I got my breakfast. I saw the demigods around me do the same.

A couple hours later, a flight attendant came around, asking if we wanted anything. I ordered a ginger ale and Nico got a Coke.

At one point, Emily tried to flirt with Nico and it was really funny because he tried to ignore her, but eventually just put his headphones in and his head in mine. Emily looked at our hands in surprise. Her mouth formed into a silent "Oh!" Nico and I looked at each other, silently laughing.

"Sorry," Emily told us, "I didn't realize."

"Most don't," I told her.

I eventually got my headphones out and watched a movie on the screen on the seat in front of me. Nico was still holding my hand. After the movie was over, I went back to reading and a couple hours later, the plane landed. We were in England!

* * *

 **So, there it is. Sorry if nothing much happened. It was kind of a filler chapter, but some action will probably happen in the next one. (I actually finished writing it as a plane landed.)**

 **Just to clarify, Percy and Annabeth are 19, Will is 17, and Nico is 16.**

 **Has anybody read The Ship of the Dead yet. My parents pre-ordered it on Amazon without telling me. When I read it, it was said that Percy's sister's name is Estelle, not Elaine.**

 **And sorry about any geography in New York or England. I don't live in either of those places.**

 **Please review if you have the chance. A** **gain, the next chapter should be out soon.**


	3. Finally

**A/N**

 **I tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible because it took so long for me to update the last one. I know I said I'd update around Christmas, but I was really busy and had family around and had to actually _interact_ with people. It was horrible. I love my family, but I need a break sometimes. Okay, I did publish this chapter sooner than the last one though. Right? Sorry I took so long getting this chapter out. I had a draft started on my phone and then I got a new one and the draft got deleted, so I had to start all over. I think the newer version is better though. **

**I'm going to try to have a constant updating schedule from now on. I'll try to update this story every month to month and a half or so. I'm starting to get more serious about my writing, so I should be publishing a new chapter more frequently.**

 **And just to let you know, I am going to introduce Harry, Hermione, and Ron in this chapter, though the Golden Trio won't meet Percy, Annabeth, Will, and Nico yet. Sorry if this is short, but I just wanted to get it out. So here you go.**

* * *

 _Nico POV  
_ After the plane landed, we got off and got our suitcases. Percy got the rental car that we decided to have while in England. We drove to the hotel, with Percy driving and Annabeth next to him. Will and I were in the back.

"It's really weird driving on the left side of the road," Percy was saying.

"Get used to it," Annabeth told him. "You're going to be driving on this side for a couple weeks."

I put my hand on top of Will's knee. He looks at me, a little surprised, given that I'm not usually the one that initiates affection. "You excited we're in England?" I ask him.

"Definitely. I've actually wanted to go to England ever since I was around five years old. Once I found out that my dad was Apollo and that the Greek gods actually existed and learned the rule that we couldn't really go to Europe, I figured that I'd never be able to go." Will shrugged. "Guess I was proven wrong."

"Guess you were," I agreed.

About 15 minutes later, we arrived at our hotel. We parked the car in the lot, got our luggage, and walked into the lobby. Annabeth went up to the front desk to get checked in while Percy, Will, and I waited in the little sitting area the lobby contained. There was a TV in one corner and _The Princess Bride_ was on. I wouldn't tell anyone, but that was one of my favorite movies. I was trying to watch the TV discreetly, but I think that Will might have seen me looking at the screen. I was watching the scene where Buttercup had just pushed Westley down the hill and then went tumbling down after him when Annabeth came back with the room keys. "Room 376," she told us. "Let's go."

We took the elevator up to the third floor and paused at the designated room. We all filed in. The room was actually quite large for being a hotel room. There were two queen sized beds, a desk, TV, and coffee table, a bathroom, and even a small kitchen with a little table in it. There was a door opening up to a small deck, too. Percy threw his suitcase on the first bed and then proceeded to throw himself next to it.

"Guess that bed is yours," I stated to Annabeth, who shrugged. "I guess," was her response.

I went over to the next bed, the one closer to the window, and put my suitcase on it. Will did the same. I unzipped it and started putting some of my clothes in the large dresser in one corner of the room. There were four drawers. Perfect. About a half hour later, everybody had got a little bit settled into the hotel room, with Percy taking the longest. Not much of a surprise there. It was about 7 in England, so we decided to go get something to eat. Annabeth suggested that we could just walk around the part of London we were in and try to find something to eat. It didn't take long to find someplace. We went into the restaurant and sat down, ordering our food when the waiter we were assigned came over. Over dinner, we talked about a multitude of different topics. How everybody at home was doing. Plans for tomorrow. What everyone was most excited to see or visit in the United Kingdom. Where else in the world everyone at the table wanted to visit. I said that I also wanted to go back to Italy, where I was born. Will smiled sadly when I said that and grabbed my hand under the table. I squeezed his hand in appreciation.

After dinner, we wandered back to the hotel, taking our time. Will and I were holding hands as well as Percy and Annabeth. Over the few years Will and I had been dating, I had learned to ignore the strange looks that occurred whenever Will and I held hands in public. At least tonight, nobody came up to us and told us that we were "going to hell."

We eventually made it back to the hotel and went up to our room. Since it was now 9, we decided to get our sleeping clothes on, though not go to sleep quite yet. No one tired, so we stayed up talking for a little while longer. I was normally silent around big groups of people, but with a couple of my friends, I could actually be pretty talkative.

After a while, Annabeth decided to be the voice of reason and declared that we should go to sleep. As it was, I was probably going to have jet lag tomorrow. But that was tomorrow. Tonight, I needed to sleep.

* * *

 _Hermione POV  
_ I waited for Harry and Ron outside of the room where the final segment of their Auror training was taking they came out, I immediately jumped up. "How was it?"

"I think I did well," Harry told me.

"I don't know," Ron said with a glum expression on his face. "Come on," Harry told his best friend, "you did great, Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I'm sure you did fine Ron," I told him as I quickly kissed him. Ron blushed.

"I'm starving," Harry stated.

"Me too," Ron agreed.

I was actually also starting to get a little hungry. "Do you want to go back to my apartment to eat?" I asked, referencing the apartment that Ron and I shared. I then added as an afterthought, "Or we could go to the Leaky Cauldron to get some butterbeer first."

"Leaky Cauldron, then your apartment," Harry said, voicing his opinion. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then," I told the pair.

We exited the Ministry and then apparated to an alley near the resraurant. We walked the short distance to the front door and went inside. Harry, since he was in front, held the door for Ron and I.

Tom waved to us from behind the counter as he was washing some glasses.

"How're you doing?" he asked us.

"Good," I told him. "Three butterbeers please."

"Alright, go find a seat and I'll be out soon."

"Thank you," Harry and I said at the same time, while Ron went to go get a seat.

Ron found a square table in one of the corners of the restaurant and sat down. I sat next to him and Harry sat across from Ron. After talking for a couple of minutes, Tom came by with our butterbeers.

"Anything else I can get you?" he asked.

"No," Harry responded this time. "That's it."

Tom nodded. "Come to the front when you're ready to pay."

"Okay. Thank you," I said.

Tom nodded again and went back behind the bar and continued washing glasses.

We talked about various topics and things and when we were done, Harry went to go pay while Ron and I waited by the door. After he was done, we apparated from the alley we came into before and to our apartment. I made dinner and we talked some more. By 8:00, Ron was in better spirits than he was earlier. Harry also needed to leave at this time and get back to the apartment he shared with Ginny **(A/N** **I actually ship Drarry, but for the plot of this story, Harry is with Ginny. I still respect Ginny as a character, but I prefer Harry and Draco to Harry and Ginny)**. Ron and I decided that we should start to get ready to turn in for the night, too.

I finished a paper I needed to write for the Ministry and then got into pajamas and got ready for bed. I read for about 15 minutes while waiting for him to be ready and then we both tried to go sleep, but ended up talking.

"I'm excited to go to the Burrow for dinner tomorrow night." I told him. Mrs. Weasley invited Ron, Harry, Ginny, and me for dinner tomorrow to celebrate the completion of Ron and Harry's Auror training. We were going to do it today, but Mr. Weasley was coming back from a work trip to New York City in the US. He wanted to "do it the Muggle way" and took a plane back.

"Yeah," Ron responded, "it should be fun."

"Yeah," I said, trailing off. Switching topics, I told Ron, trying to reassure him, "Hey, I'm sure you'll make a freaking amazing Auror."

"Sure I will," Ron murmured, not saying it very convincingly.

"You will," I reinforced.

"Good night," Ron said, in a way that meant the conversation was over.

"See you in the morning," I answered with a hint of amusement in my voice. And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

 _Percy POV  
_ Annabeth woke me up _way_ too early the next day. I was _not_ ready to be up yet. I told this to Annabeth, but she just gave me a serious look. I just wasn't used to the time zone was in yet, right?

While I was in the middle of sitting up, I heard a knock on the headboard. I looked up and Will was standing there. He smirked at me, "Trouble waking up, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Shut up," I muttered, flinging the covers off of me and then standing up.

"Are you and Nico ready?" I heard Annabeth ask Will, who had now moved towards the coffee table where his backpack was laying. Nico was finishing getting his together on their bed.

"Yeah," was his response, "I think Nico is almost done. Do you want us to wait for you in the lobby?"

"Sure," my girlfriend told him. "Do that, and I'll try to get Percy out of bed."

"Technically I _am_ out of bed," I said, trying to defend myself.

"You're not ready yet, though. So, get ready."

"I'll see you down in the lobby in, say, 10 minutes?" she then told Will and Nico.

"Alright," Nico said, looking at Will before continuing. "That's fine."

They left to go down to the lobby and I gathered my clothes for the day and my toiletries and went into the bathroom. I got dressed, then put deodorant on and brushed my teeth. When I came out of the bathroom, Annabeth was getting a backpack together. She put a couple water bottles in it and then threw the backpack at me unexpectedly. Since I was unprepared for the bag sailing towards me, I had to drop my pajamas and toiletries to catch it.

"Really, Annabeth? Come on!" I complained, slinging the backpack over one shoulder

"Let's go, Percy," was all she said. I quickly grabbed Riptide off the bedside table and putting my stuff away.

"What'd you put in the backpack?" I asked as we were walking towards the elevator that would take us down to the lobby.

"Just water, a map, my laptop, my phone, some drachmas, snacks, ambrosia, and nectar."

I nodded, "Sounds good."

We went on the elevator and I noticed that Annabeth was really excited. She could barely contain it. We got to the ground floor and got out to find Will and Nico waiting by the front doors. They were standing, talking, and stopped their conversation when we approached. Nico asked, "Where should we go for breakfast?"

Annabeth spoke next, "I saw someplace just down the street yesterday. It looked sort of like a cafe. We could go there."

"Let's try that," I offered.

The four of us walked the short distance to breakfast and went inside the cafe. One of the employees working there told us to sit wherever we wanted. I found a booth by one of the windows. Annabeth sat next to me and Will and Nico across from us. A waitress soon came by to take our order. Everybody got coffee except me. I ordered orange juice. For our actual meal, Annabeth ordered English muffins with jam, I got pancakes, and Will and Nico both got an egg dish, though Will had a side of sausage and Nico ordered bacon.

Once the food arrived, Nico told us, "I had a strange dream last night."

Everybody at the table perked up, paying attention. Demigod dreams usually meant something, and not always a good something. They were rarely _just_ dreams.

"What was it about, Nico?" Annabeth asked, a nervous expression on her face. She had a right to be nervous. I mean, I was too. So was Will, judging by the look on his face.

"Well," Nico began, "I was in this meadow in Italy, one I used to visit with Bianca as a child, but instead of Bianca, there was . . . there was this . . . man, about your age," he gestured to me and Annabeth. "He had this lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and glasses."

"Did he say anything?" I asked.

"Not at first. He just _stood_ there for a while and then suddenly turned and started walking. I followed him and ran to try and catch up to him, but he always stayed the same distance away even though he never changed pace and I was moving faster than he was," Nico explained. "After what seemed like 10 minutes, though it was probably longer, he stopped and turned towards me. That's when he spoke. The man said, 'You need to help me . . . before both hidden worlds are destroyed.' He then handed me this." Nico pulled something out of the pocket of his jacket. It was a circle of shiny gray metal which had a logo printed on one side. It looked kind of like a coin, but it wasn't. On the other side there were three letters: M.O.M.

"What does it mean?" Nico wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Annabeth admitted.

"We never get a break, do we?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

* * *

 **A/N #2**

 **So there it is. I am trying to make these chapters longer, but I think that you won't mind. Again, the next chapter should be out within the next month to month and a half, maybe even sooner if I'm not too busy and if i can pick up my lazy ass and actually write.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. What A Relaxing Vacation

**A/N**

 **So, yes I said that I would update within a month, but that obviously didn't happen. I apologize for that. I really am sorry.**

 **Anyway, a really good friend of mine read this fic recently and told me it was really good and shit(keep in mind that this friend doesn't read fanfiction), so I got inspired to update again. (Thank you friend that will remain unnamed for the sake of their privacy).**

 **Truth is, I just lost interest in this fic. I wasn't inspired to write it at all and didn't feel like it was going anywhere. I also got a Wattpad account and have been on that site a lot more than this one recently. (I was thinking of posting this fanfic on there, too. What do you guys think?)**

 **Well, ever since my friend read it, I have wanted to update this again, so here you go!**

* * *

 ** _*Harry POV_**

'That was a strange dream,' I thought when I woke up. Then again, I'd had strange dreams before. But this one was, I don't know, different. Usually my dreams involved people or things that I actually know. I had no idea what anything was in the dream I had last night. I was in this meadow that I had never seen before. It looked like it was somewhere else in Europe. Maybe Greece or Italy? All I know is that it was definitely not England.

I sat up and gently shook Ginny, who was lying next to me, awake. "Ginny," I said, rather urgently.

She stirred and began to sit up. "Harry, what is it? I don't think it's time to be up yet."

"I had a strange dream," I told her simply.

Ginny was instantly more alert and finished sitting up. "What?"

"I had a strange dream last night," I repeated.

"What happened in it?" she asked.

"Well," I began, "I was in this unfamiliar meadow in maybe somewhere in southern Europe. There was a teenager in it with me, one dressed in all black. He looked Italian maybe, so I'm thinking that the meadow may be in Italy. ( **A/N** So, my opinion is that Nico isn't as pale anymore because he is out of the Underworld and is happy and more healthy that he was. I think that he started to regain some of his original Italian complexion, so his skin is more of an olive color, instead of really pale, like it became after Bianca died.) He also kept on messing with this ring on his finger. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't answer and eventually turned after standing in one place for a while and started walking. I tried to follow and catch up to him, but he stayed the same distance away. I tried to run while he was still walking, but still couldn't reach him. After what seemed 10 minutes, though I don't know what the actual time was, he stopped and turned towards me. He then said, 'You need to help me . . . before both hidden worlds are destroyed.' The teen looked pretty frantic, too, and glanced over his shoulder multiple times as if he was afraid someone might overhear or someone was after. He said one last thing before turning away: 'Hurry.'" I looked at Ginny, who was silent throughout my whole explanation. "What do think that means?" I asked her.

She shrugged and then thought about what I had said, "I think we should call Hermione and Ron. They should be able to help decide what to do."

"We should tell Kingsley."

"No, let's wait until we talk about the situation with Hermione. She'll probably have a better idea of what to do than us."

"Good idea." I reached for my phone on my bedside table and started to call my friend.

* * *

 ** _*Will POV_**

After Nico told us about his dream, I said, "We should call Chiron," once Percy finished speaking.

Annabeth agreed, "Yeah, we should. That's a good idea."

Percy then asked, "When should we talk to him?"

His girlfriend sighed, "I don't know. Maybe after breakfast, but I do want to explore England just little bit and have some time to relax before we get dragged into something else. I mean, this is a vacation"

"That's reasonable," I agreed, "We did fly all the way out here."

"Let's call Chiron and the rest of Camp Half-Blood tonight," Nico said, "after dinner, or when we get back to the hotel."

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled, "let's enjoy ourselves today, and worry about whatever's going on later."

We finished our breakfast, paid for the meal, and started to walk. Annabeth wanted to go see the Tower Bridge and then walk around the streets and buildings positioned nearby. And so we started to walk towards the famous bridge, which was thankfully positioned close to the cafe and our hotel.

"Wow," Annabeth breathed once the bridge came into sight. I had to admit, it was pretty impressive, though I probably wasn't as impressed as Annabeth because, well, I'm not a architectural expert.

Nico nodded in agreement. "I have to say, that is amazing."

Annabeth just said, "Yeah."

She seemed pretty speechless. I mean, she had been wanting to see this for a while now. I guess it lived up to her expectations. I mean, it lived up to mine, too.

She turned to us. "Okay, now that I've seen it, we should go back to the hotel and call Chiron."

I nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, we can look at some other things during our remaining time here, but we need to make sure that we don't have to go back first. Having to save the world would put a real damper on our vacation."

"It really would," Percy said, agreeing.

On the half mile walk back to our hotel Annabeth gave us instructions on what each of us was going to do for our call to Chiron. "Okay, Will and Percy, you two are going to be making sure that the water from the shower stays hot enough to produce steam because we want to maintain the call as long as possible. Nico and I will be talking to Chiron."

While Percy started the shower and Annabeth and Nico discussed what they were going to say, I grabbed a handful of drachmas from each of our bags. I didn't take them all from one person stash because each one of us should have some drachmas. Who knows what could happen.

Percy yelled from the bathroom, "Shower's ready!"

We walked into the bathroom and I threw a drachma into the mist created by the warm water. I almost had to shout over the noise of the running water, "Chiron, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound!"

The centaur materialized in the mist. It looked he had just finished teaching an archery lesson, if the sweat coating his brow and bow and arrows slung over his shoulders were any indication.

It took him a minute to notice us, since he wasn't facing us and appeared to be talking to a camper about something. When he did glance over our way, he looked surprised that we were calling, "Annabeth? Nico? What's this about?"

It was Nico who responded, "We think something is happening."

Chiron's expression immediately shifted from surprised and pleased to see us to concerned and burdened. "Of course," was all he said.

Annabeth stepped forward, "Nico had a dream," she simply stated.

"What about?" he asked, motioning for them to continue. I threw another drachma in, not wanting the call the end before we were finished talking.

Nico gave Chiron pretty much the same explanation of his dream that he gave to us. When he was done, he showed Chiron the circle of metal that sort of looked like a coin. "What do you think about it?" he asked.

Chiron contemplated all the information we had just dumped on him for a minute before saying, "Honestly . . . I don't know what to think. I'll hold a meeting with all of the head counselors to decide what to do. I'll have someone text or call you in a few hours when we're ready to Iris message again. I hope we have some idea of what to do after we're done. In the meantime, try and enjoy your vacation while you can. It might end up being short-lived," Chiron had a very solemn expression on his face as Annabeth swiped her hand through the steam to end the call.

The four of us looked at each other. Trying to lighten the mood, I asked, "Anyone hungry for lunch?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I didn't edit this completely because I didn't want to make you guys wait longer than you had to for this chapter.**

 **Honestly, idk when I'll update next. I recently started high school and am still adjusting(I'm doing marching band and have my first football game tomorrow. I'm super excited!) Hopefully it will be sooner rather than later unlike updates for previous chapters.**

 **I actually think my writing has gotten much better since I published the last chapter, probably because I've been writing a lot more(in a notebook or on paper).**

 **If you want to, please review. Compliments and constructive criticism are equally welcome.**


End file.
